Big Time House of Horror
by randomxobsessions
Summary: Kendall drags Logan along to a haunted house. Logan, who's been feeling down, has a claustrophobia induced panic attack. Kogan, Jarlos


**This took _forever_ to write, and it's way late, but whatever. I love Halloween and I like ~celebrating two weeks late.**

**Anyway this is another story dedicated to Danni. HERE'S FOR YOUR FAVORITE SHIP SPIDY :)**

* * *

Kendall's favorite holiday had _always_ been Halloween. The costumes, the candy, the haunted houses, the time of year, all of it came together in one big fun fest he reveled in all month long every year.

This year was no exception. He had his werewolf costume ready weeks in advance. He knew exactly what parties he would be going to, where he would be taking Katie trick-or-treating, which haunted houses he was visiting, and exactly which of his friends he would be dragging along with him on each outing.

James and Carlos loved Halloween, too, but he always annoyed them with his enthusiasm.

Logan, on the other hand, was always just as excited about Halloween as Kendall. Every year the two would run around in overdone costumes, go to parties, hunt down the best haunted houses, and drive nearly everyone around them crazy with their excitement.

This year, though, Logan seemed a little annoyed with Halloween. Kendall thought it might have had something to do with his messy break-up with Camille.

Kendall was not about to let his friend miss out on all the fun, no matter how depressed he was.

"Kendall, I'd really just rather watch Jeepers Creepers or something," Logan complained as he dragged him, James, and Carlos to a haunted house.

Carlos snickered. "Every time we watch that movie you don't sleep for weeks."

"I do too sleep," Logan argued lamely.

James ran ahead of them as they walked up to the line. "I, for one, am excited. Logan stop being grumpy. I'm sure there are lots of pretty girls here that'll need a hand to hold." James smirked and bought his ticket, and began hitting on one of the many pretty girls waiting to go in. _James Heaven_, Kendall thought a little sarcastically.

The house they were going to was being hailed as the best in all of California. Kendall had heard a few occurrences of people having breakdowns inside, and ambulances being called.

He couldn't wait.

"Logan, cheer up." He began to imitate a horror film narrator. "'The House of Horrors shall make you forget all your petty problems.'" he quoted the advertisement poster, stepping up the counter to but his ticket. Carlos had gotten James's help in picking up a girl and they'd already disappeared inside.

Logan rolled his eyes, buying his own ticket, and following Kendall inside.

"We could still find you a girl to-" Kendall began to offer and was cut off by an oversized Chucky doll springing from the wall waving a plastic knife and making a terrible shrieking noise.

Kendall jumped, and started laughing.

Logan just stepped over the trigger plate, deciding he didn't want his eardrums busted.

"I'd rather not think about girls right now Kendall," Logan said, sounding awkwardly uncomfortable.

Kendall wanted to press his friend further, but the look in his eyes stopped him. He focused his energy on having as much fun as possible, and trying to make sure Logan was scared, or laughing.

When the floor fell out from under them, Logan lost it, laughing hysterically. "That was the first one I didn't see the trigger plate."

The two boys rolled off the soft landing pad. The floor had already closed them in, leaving only a very, very narrow, dark tunnel ahead. Logan began to feel nervous, major claustrophobia kicking in.

"Uhm, Kendall…" Logan began, "there isn't a back way outta here is there?"

Kendall shook his head with a grin. "Point of no return," he said, and pulled Logan forward.

They had to go single file. Logan clung to Kendall's arm, their bodies pressed close. Logan felt like he was being crushed in the twisting turning hallway.

There was a clicking noise, and a body fell from the ceiling. A complicated light system created the affect of blood splattering everywhere.

Kendall had jumped backwards, looking more than a little creeped out. Logan looked at the corpse… "Oh, god. It's real, Kendall it's a real body we have to get out of here there's no air. We have to get out. _That's a real body!_" Logan began hyperventilating.

"Dude chill out, it's not real its-" Kendall comforted him. The body suddenly sprung to its feet, lunged at them, and was carried up by a network of strings.

Kendall sounded like he was about to wet himself. "It was just someone dressed as a zombie… that's all. Look there's the padding he fell on."

Logan calmed himself down a little. He'd always been the most composed of the group. But the fact that he was severely claustrophobic was something he couldn't help, and it wasn't easy to stay calm when undead bodies were being flung at you.

They continued on, Logan still holding Kendall in a death grip, shuffling along waiting for something horrible to jump out.

Logan cringed when he heard the clicking noise again, and began looking around for whatever was about to jump at him. He nearly screamed like a girl when a chainsaw started up less than a foot behind him. Kendall was laughing as Logan tried to shove him forward.

The guy with the chainsaw was laughing maniacally and was threatening to bring the saw down on Logan's head. Logan felt the walls closing in on him, his heart pounding in his chest.

They rounded a corner, the chainsaw maniac fell behind, and they were in a normal sized room. Logan took a few deep breaths to calm himself, still not releasing Kendall.

"Dude would you let go?" Kendall joked. "I can't feel my arm."

"Please, lets just get out of here." Logan was breathing like he'd just run a marathon.

Kendall suddenly felt bad for dragging his friend here. He knew Logan had a problem with closed-in places, but he'd never been so affected by it. They'd never been in a situation like that before; none of the haunted houses they'd ever visited had ever used claustrophobia as a scare tactic.

"Logan, look, I'm sorry. I should have just let you stay home. I knew you were having a hard time, what with the whole Camille mess-" Kendall tried to apologize.

Logan cut him off. "It's _not about Camille_!"

Kendall was a little taken aback. Clearly he and his best friend needed to have a good long talk. It had always helped Logan in the past.

"Ok, we'll just get out of here, and then we'll talk." Kendall was about to say something else, when a giant werewolf sprang out and chased them along tracks on the floor.

Logan really was screaming as they burst out into the sunlight. Carlos and James were there comforting the two girls they'd went in with.

Kendall laughed, again. It was beginning to annoy Logan.

"That wasn't so bad. Right Logan?" He asked.

Logan glared. "Let's just go home, okay?"

"I'm really sorry, Logan… I… I didn't know you…" Kendall was saying when the two boys got home.

Logan held up a hand to stop him. "I can usually stop myself from freaking out so bad… I've just had a bad day… well a few bad days."

They were in Logan and James's bedroom. Kendall had seated himself at the desk in the corner, and Logan was sitting on his bed.

Kendall felt torn. On one hand he was still high off adrenaline, and enjoying it, but on the other he felt terrible for making Logan go with him. He had gotten too caught up in his own excited world to see just how bad his best friend had gotten. Thinking back he knew this went far beyond girl problems.

"Do you wanna talk about?" Kendall finally asked.

Logan gave him an odd look. "I… well I guess…" He was silent for a while.

Kendall motioned for him to continue.

"You know what I'm just gonna spare you a long story," Logan began. He took a deep breath, seeming to brace himself, and continued, "I'm gay."

Kendall stared at his friend in shock for a moment, not completely sure he'd heard right.

Logan flopped onto his back. "That's why Camille was so upset. That's why I have been acting so… weird lately. I am so… confused. I'm scared, Kendall. What if this ruins us? What if-"

Logan was suddenly aware that Kendall was sitting next to him. He bit his lip. "I have something I need to tell you… Actually it would probably be easier to show you…"

Logan's heart was pounding a mile a minute as Kendall leaned over to press his lips softly against the dark haired boy's.

Shocks and waves of heat coursed through both boys' bodies from the contact. Logan ran his fingers through Kendall's hand, as Kendall caressed his face.

Kendall pulled away, leaving Logan slightly breathless. "I… I love you, Logan." Kendall looked slightly embarrassed.

Logan answered by pulling the taller boy into another sweet, yet passionate kiss.

"I was afraid to tell you that I love you… I thought you might hate me or something." Logan cast his eyes down. Kendall had ended up on top of him, and they were curled together. Logan liked the position.

Using his thump and forefinger, Kendall lifted Logan's chin, forcing the smaller boy to look at him. "I could never hate you. Even if I hadn't have felt the same about you, it wouldn't change anything. You are my best friend… You can tell me anything."

Logan smiled, gazing into Kendall's innocent, loving eyes. Those eyes were a clear, forest green today, a mark of his good mood. Logan didn't think he'd ever find anything more beautiful than Kendall's eyes.

"I love you," Logan said, because it was true, and because he'd been holding in that one simple sentence for a long time. Longer than he'd thought until just now.

Kendall sighed, bringing their lips together once more. "I love you, too."

It was a while later when Kendall spoke again. "So are you feeling better now?"

"What?" Logan asked, slightly confused.

"Are you feeling better? From earlier."

"Oh… honestly I'd forgotten."

Kendall laughed at his friend, ruffling his hair.

Logan smiled. "I should have fits more often."

"No way. You don't have to have fits to get my attention," Kendall told him. It had been more than a little unsettling seeing his friend in such a state.

They heard noise coming from the hall; Carlos and James were back.

They got up quickly, not wanting to be caught in such a compromising position. They'd tell their friends in their own time.

They were about to leave when something bumped the door. Kendall's first thought was that James had brought home a girl.

But then the door opened and James _and_ Carlos came in, locked in a passionate kiss, unaware of the two boys watching them. They made it halfway to James's bed before Carlos saw them. The two jumped apart, looking humiliated.

Kendall was gaping openly at James; of the four of them James was that _last_ one he'd thought would be gay.

Logan started laughing suddenly, and pulled Kendall to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, showing James and Carlos that they weren't about to freak out on them.

James rubbed his neck nervously. "You, too, huh?"

Kendall grinned. "Yep… so when did this happen?"

Carlos cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable.

James, seeming to enjoy what he was saying, spoke up. "Taylor dumped him," James smirked, "and well…"

Kendall shook his head at Carlos. "Her name was Taylor? You should have know, man."

Carlos laughed, ribbing him, and gave Logan a questioning look.

"I freaked out in the haunted house," he said simply.

There was an awkward silence. Then, all at once, all four boys started laughing.

They all wound up on the floor, gasping for breath, teasing each other, acting no different than they ever had. Now though, the laughter was more intimate, more special.

Logan felt more grateful than he ever had for the three boys he proudly called his best friends.

He pulled Kendall in for a quick sweet kiss. "I love you."

Kendall smiled, ruffling his hair again. "I know."

All four boys shared one thought; _This is the best Halloween ever._


End file.
